My eyes adored you
by kyou fangirl
Summary: Tomoyo lives in paris and sakura is on her honey moon with syaoran. lots of kawaiishipping, syaoranxsakura and melingxtomoyo a shipping that there should be more of! and its a songfic to the song my eyes adored you, by frankie valli and the four season.


Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, nor do I own this gorgeous song. Are you happy now?

A/N So yeah… I love this song and this shipping. This may or may not have spoilers for the book ending… defiantly for the tv show though. Just for clarification, this particular fic is based purely on the anime ending, not the manga. Kawaiishipping and possibly a bit of TomoyoxMeling (333) (ok so normal **dream **_song) _and its only k+ cuz i say hell. otherwise its pretty much just k...

**My Eyes Adored You**

*beeeeeep… beeeeeeep… beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*

The alarm went off loudly on Tomoyo's bedside table at six AM. Usually, the young designer would've gotten up, got dressed and eaten breakfast, but today she headed directly to her desk and opened up her laptop, which had been charging there that night. She signed onto Gmail as fast as she could, tapping her fingernail impatiently on the wooden desk as she waited for her inbox to load. After only a moment or so, the page appeared, telling her that she had 17 new emails. She scanned them quickly, noticing that most of them were about her fashion show later that day. She opened none of these, but instead picked out the one from Cherry_ (A/N sorry if that's actually someone's email address…) and opened it. True to her word, Sakura had sent her all the pictures of the night before last, along with pictures of the first day of her honeymoon and a short email.

Tomoyo looked lovingly at the pictures of the girl she had so long adored. At 27 years old, Sakura Kinomoto was still just as "kawaii" as ever, but she was now beautiful, in addition to being irresistibly cute. The first half of the pictures showed her on her wedding day, looking stunning in a pale-pink gown that Tomoyo had personally designed, sewn and given to her as a wedding present. There was one picture that particularly caught Tomoyo's eye, which showed Syaoran and Sakura kissing. She made a mental note to get that framed later. She also saw some adorable pictures of Sakura and Syaoran on their honey moon, though they didn't compare with the ones of the wedding.

"Dear Tomoyo-chan," she read to herself. "Aren't the pictures great? I got Syaoran to help me with them because I'm so bad with technology. I guess I could still use your help with that stuff :). Thank you again for the dress and helping me with all the preparations and stuff. You really are the best friend and bridesmaid I could've hoped for! I love you! I miss you and I won't forget to send you pictures every day!

-Sakura Kinomoto"

She smiled when she read the words "I love you," remembering the first time her best friend had told her that. They had been in fourth grade and Tomoyo had told Sakura that she loved her. Sakura, with an adorable look of complete and utter innocence, smiled and said that she loved her too, clearly ignorant of what Tomoyo had been trying to say. Unable to see how much Tomoyo really did love her. It remained the same to this day.

"Dear Sakura-chan,

You looked sooo kawaii! 3 I love the pictures and wish I could be there to video tape it all! In fact, I probably would be there video taping it but I have the fashion show tonight. I'll send you pictures of that! I'm glad you liked the dress. I love you too! Have fun and I can't wait till you get back and tell me all about your trip!

Love,

Tomoyo Daidoji"

She clicked send, knowing that her second cousin would smile when she read that and, once again, be ignorant of the true meaning behind the statement "I love you."

_My eyes adored you_

_Though I never laid a hand on you,_

_My eyes adored you_

_Like a million miles away from me _

_You couldn't see how I adored you_

_So close, so close and yet so far_

**"You forgot your eraser?" said the pretty auburn-haired girl sitting next to her. "Here. You can have this one." She handed her a cute little bunny eraser, smiling cheerfully. **

**Everything changed suddenly. Now they were walking home from school. **

**"Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo, worriedly. "I can carry your books. You just keep that ice on you head for now, okay? Wow, the baton hit you five times… that must be a new record…" she smiled half-heartedly, still looking worried. **

**"Arigatou…" muttered Sakura, handing her best friend the heavy bag of books. "And it's not a record… my record is seven… I think."**

**"You'll get better. Just practice." **

**Then the scene changed again. They were sitting in the remains of what seemed to be a storm of flowers.**

**"I love you, Sakura-chan," she said. The younger girl looked puzzled for a moment before replying innocently.**

**"I love you too, Tomoyo-chan," and then she ran over to her brother.**

**"You'll never know just how much I love you… Sakura-chan…" she muttered, smiling sadly as she watched her friend blushing, offering Tsukishiro-san some more food. She wondered vaguely if Sakura had managed to remain oblivious to Tsukishiro-san(yuki) and Kinomoto-san's(Touya) relationship. **

**She was happy for now, knowing that Sakura's heart belonged to someone else, but pretending for even just a moment that she had meant it when she said she loved her. Even though she knew it was impossible, it felt good to imagine.**

**Suddenly, she was standing in a vast land of pink and a hundred Sakura's were dancing around her, wearing clothes she had designed just for her. It was almost exactly like the dream she had had when The Dream was controlling her. **

**"Tomoyo-chan… Tomoyo-chan… Tomoyo-chan," called the Sakuras, getting more and more beautiful… "Tomoyo… Tomoyo…"**

"Tomoyo! Tomoyo! Wake up!" someone said, nudging her hesitantly. "I know there's an eight hour time difference but you have to wake up! We need you!"

_Carried your books from school,  
Playing make-believe you're married to me:  
You were fifth grade, I was sixth  
When we came to be  
Walking home every day over Barnegat Bridge and Bay,  
Till we grew into the me and you  
Who went our separate ways_

"No one could fix it!?" she asked, incredulously.

"It's a strange tear, actually. We just need your help, is all," said her assistant.

"How did that dress even get a tear? And the day before the show!"

"Well actually, we think Morgan went partying in it the other night… I know you hate firing people, but she's seriously the model from hell."

"You're right," said Tomoyo, sighing. (A/N: Yup. Project Runway. I guess it goes without saying, since she's a real person, but I don't own the model from hell or Project Runway ((duh)))

She went into the room and looked over the dress. So it wasn't that big a tear, but it would look extremely obvious if they were to just sew it up. In the end, she just ended up putting some fake cherry blossoms over it, hoping it wouldn't look too tacky. Thankfully, it didn't. It actually worked quite well, which wasn't all that shocking, since the dress had (like so much of her best designs) originally been designed with Sakura in mind.

After firing Morgan, they had to call in one of the other models. Tomoyo had to admit, she looked amazing in the dress. It was only to be expected, as she did have similar features t Sakura. Her hair was a light brown and her eyes, bright green, but they weren't as beautiful as Sakura's auburn hair and emerald eyes. Tomoyo could just picture Sakura in the dress… she looked lovely.

_My eyes adored you_

_Though I never laid a hand on you,_

_My eyes adored you_

_Like a million miles away from me _

_You couldn't see how I adored you_

_So close, so close and yet so far_

"TOMOYO-CHAN!" came a shrill, excited voice from the other end of the phone when Tomoyo picked up. She held the phone away from her ear slightly.

"S-sakura…-chan?" she asked hesitantly, wondering if she had misheard the voice.

"Yeah! Guess what! I found a fashion channel on the TV here and now I get to watch your show! You know I hate missing your fashion shows…"

"That's great. Are you having fun? What's it like being married?"

"Haha! It's great! We're so happy, Tomoyo! And the hotel room you booked us is beautiful and everything's perfect!" Tomoyo smiled at this.

"I'm glad. Listen, I really have to go, but it was great talking to you. Don't forget to send me pictures!"

"Ok. Bye! I'll be watching." And with that, the phone clicked off, and Tomoyo placed it in her bag, stepping into the limo.

When she next stepped out of the car, she was greeted with a big hug and kiss from her girlfriend, Meiling. (A/N WHY IS THIS SHIPPING SO UNPOPULAR!?!?!? IT'S GLORIOUS AND FABULOUS AND TOTALLY AMAZING! But not as much as kawaii-shipping)

"Tomoyo-chan!" she shouted happily. "I can't wait to wear the new outfit. It's sooo gorgeous! I have to go get my hair and makeup done and all that, but I'll see you after the show, 'kay? It's gonna be great!" and with that, Tomoyo's model and girlfriend ran off to get ready. Tomoyo smiled, fondly.

She really did love Meiling, and Meiling loved her back. But they both seemed to be in the rather unfortunate situation of having fallen in love when they were very young and still not being completely over their first loves. They had found their "number ones" when they were still children, but now were content with their "number twos." I suppose in a different situation this would've bothered the person who was their second choice, but in this case it was mutual and the two were very happy together.

Tomoyo's life had been strange. She moved to Paris when she was 23 and had lived there ever since. A year after, Meiling had followed. That was when they started dating, and also when Meiling started modeling. In the last few years, Tomoyo had become increasingly famous, even surpassing her own mother in success. She loved designing more than anything else (except maybe Sakura and Meiling) but she often found herself very busy. Mailing probably would've been very lonely if they hadn't worked together. In addition to being busy with designing, she was also very busy with press conferences, photo shoots and meetings about her new line of stores.

Somehow, during all this time, she managed to keep in touch with all her old friends from Tomoeda, make new friends here, be dating Meiling, and think about, write to, and remember Sakura almost every day. Somehow, she was still almost always on her mind, even if she just vaguely though how cute she would look in some dress she saw in a window.

_Headed for city lights,  
Climbed the ladder up to fortune and fame,  
I worked my fingers to the bone,  
Made myself a name.  
Funny, I seem to find that, no matter how the years unwind,  
Still I reminisce about the girl I miss  
And the love I left behind..._

Tomoyo was running around like crazy. Somehow, no matter how much they planned these things, there never seemed to be a way to avoid the pre-show chaos. Everyone was missing something, had gained another pound and couldn't fit into their dress, smudged their makeup, or simply was nowhere to be seen. Complete chaos every time.

"What's up?..." she asked tiredly, opening her vibrating phone. "Seriously, Meiling?... Glue it back on or something!... Yes it's important… Ok. See you then… Love you too… bye."

She hung up and was about to close her phone when she caught sight of the background picture. It was her, Meiling and Sakura when they were 16. The two of them had gone to Hong Kong to visit Meiling. She looked down at the young Sakura, knowing that she was probably flipping through the channels right now, waiting with Syaoran, who would undoubtedly only be there as a friend and didn't really care about fashion. Sakura would always know which one was her dress… and right now her dress, her beautiful pink, cherry blossom dress was falling apart at the seems… again. The fake cherry blossoms were falling off and Meiling was desperately trying to glue them back on without messing anything up. She knew that Sakura knew that these dresses were for her, and she couldn't let it go out on the runway in its current state if Sakura was going to see it. All the outfits she had ever designed for Sakura were purely out of love, even if she couldn't see that.

_My eyes adored you_

_Though I never laid a hand on you,_

_My eyes adored you_

_Like a million miles away from me _

_You couldn't see how I adored you_

_So close, so close and yet so far_

They both waited with baited breath, one sitting in a hotel room on her husbands lap, the other in a front row seat by the runway. The music started, a modern instrumental cover of the song "My Eyes Adored You," which Tomoyo had chosen, it being one of her favorites. They waited and then the first dress came out. It was Sakura's. It was just past knee-length, strapless and pale pink. The silk moved beautifully as the new model walked down the runway. Sakura knew that it was her dress. There was always one just for her, and this was it. It had small fake cherry blossoms sewn in where the hole was, but it looked beautiful.

Tomoyo knew how much Sakura would love it. She would've given her a big hug like she did when she got her prom dress, her graduation dress and then… her wedding dress. Tomoyo suddenly felt sadder than she could ever remember being before. She just realized how much she missed Sakura. They had live hundreds of miles away from each other for years, but this was the first time since grade-school that there was actually any real distance between them.

She remembered how close they had been when they were young. How carefree and childish. How she had always helped Sakura and how Sakura never picked up on her hints, but she was okay with that because, at the time, the only thing that seemed to really matter was Sakura's happiness. Now Sakura was happy, and Tomoyo was not. Her life was perfect, her girlfriend was amazing, her job was fabulous but her best friend was gone. They would always be best friends, just like always, but somehow, it would never be the same.

Tomoyo must've been crying, because Meiling looked concerned as she walked by with her hair up, wearing a gorgeous red evening gown. Looking down, she saw small tearstains on her skirt, and she knew that she _was_ crying. It was the first time Tomoyo could remember crying for her self. She had cried for her mother when her father left. She had cried tears of joy for Sakura when she got married. She had cried with relief when they stopped the void from causing an apocalypse. Right now, she was crying selfishly, for the first time in her life. She had always been perfectly honest about how her only wish was for the one she loved to be happy. Right now, she knew that the one she loved was very happy indeed, but she just wished that she could've been the one to make her happy. But the only one who could do that was Syaoran-kun. Which meant Sakura had made the right choice. Which meant Tomoyo would put on a happy face for the cameras, and would never do anything to ruin that happiness for her best friend. Even if things were different, they would _always_ be best friends, and not even love would change that.

_All my life I will remember how warm and tender_

_We were way back then_

_Though I'm feeling sad regrets I know I won't ever forget_

_You, my childhood friend_

_My eyes adored you_

_Though I never laid a hand on you,_

_My eyes adored you_

_Like a million miles away from me you couldn't see_

_How I adored you:_

_So close, so close and yet so far_

**FIN**

Ok, so that was my almighty Frankie Valli/kawaiishipping/melingxtomoyo/sakuraxsyaoran songfic :) hope u liked. Please review, cuz everyone loves reviews… they're awesome. Thanks! :D


End file.
